The present invention relates to a catalyst for producing polycarbonate and a production process for polycarbonate, specifically to a catalyst for efficiently producing high quality polycarbonate which is useful as a resin material in the electric and electronic field, the automobile field, the optical part field and the structural material field while paying attentions to the environment and a production process for the polycarbonate.